Rainbow
by BonneyQ
Summary: Her phone chirped, it was time to look at the tests, so she took a deep breath and walked down to the en suite, and took all the three tests, took a look at the results and all but fell on the floor with how weak her knees became. She put the tests back on the sink and sat on the toilet, a hand over her chest, another holding onto the marble sink. She needed to talk to her husband.


**AN: **The story of Todoroki Momo's pregnancy and lots of cute moments! I hope you enjoy it!

**#**

**Rainbow**

**#**

**Month 2**

Being a Hero sucked, sometimes.

A few months before, Todoroki Momo had received awful news and even though she hadn't known, she still felt as if it were her fault. If she hadn't gone to that stupid job, she could've had her baby in her arms at that moment, instead of pacing around the bedroom, waiting for the time to see if she was crazy or not.

Ten months before, she had been badly injured protecting the town and had gone to the hospital only to find out that besides a broken arm, cracked ribs and a large piece of glass in her lower abdomen, she had lost her baby during surgery and to save her from bleeding out, they had to remove one of her ovaries that was damaged by the glass.

She had lost it.

A baby she didn't even know she was expecting. Apparently, it was too soon for her to have any noticeable changes in her body, so it wasn't really her fault she went into battle.

It didn't matter, she was still devastated with the news and when Shoto arrived at the hospital, he was panting as if he had ran to her – he had been in Canada for a Conference but had taken the first flight back home when he saw the news of the battle in Japan – she didn't say anything, just cried while he held her and when the doctor came in and explained the situation, Momo felt his body tense.

'_It can still happen again.'_ The doctor explained kindly. '_You still have your other ovary, it might take a while for your body to adjust, though and I am sorry for your loss even if you didn't know before we told you.'_

The moment the doctor was gone, she looked up to her husband and whispered to him: _'I really didn't know. I wouldn't have gone if I…'_

'_I know.'_ He kissed the top of her head. _'Rest, Momo.'_

After being healed and emotionally stronger, her and Shoto talked; it was a big thing and they needed to be in the same page. _'Momo,'_ Shoto had told her _'I married _you_. If we have children, I hope I don't screw them up, my father wasn't exactly a good example. If we want them and don't have them biologically, there are other options. If you tell me you don't want children, it's fine too. Our family can be just us.'_ He stopped for a second. _'Us and our crazy friends who never let us be in peace.'_

She laughed at that and her eyes watered. _'Are you sure?'_

'_Yes.'_ He didn't hesitate to say. _'I learned a long time ago sometimes we can choose our family. We let nature takes its course and we'll talk about it again if it doesn't.'_

They weren't even trying, not really, and her period had been a bit irregular since she was hurt so she didn't think much of it when she was late, or when she started to feel tired or when she told Shoto to throw away a shave lotion that smelled disgusting (Shoto had frowned at that, but he wasn't that attached to the product, so he put it away to donate someplace).

It was that morning when she tried to put the utility belts of her Hero Costume that she noticed a difference; she was a fit woman she hadn't changed her diet in any way. Once she added it all inside her mind, she went cold. After the loss, she read about symptoms just so she was sure she hadn't noticed anything and some of them she had it in the past couple of weeks… Could it be…?

She could've made a pregnancy test with her quirk, but instead, she went to the pharmacy down the street and bought three tests from different brands – she didn't want to mess it up and get the wrong results.

Her phone chirped, indicating it was time to look at the tests, so she took a deep breath and walked down to the _en suite_, and took all the three tests, took a look at the results and all but fell on the floor with how weak her knees became. She put the tests back on the sink and sat on the toilet, a hand over her chest, another holding onto the marble sink.

She needed to talk to her husband.

**#**

Momo had called her Agency and told them she couldn't make it that day and since she was always a nice employee that never took a day to herself and they had a back-up Hero to take her rounds that day, there wasn't a problem.

Just like that awful day, Shoto had been away and was returning that afternoon from a Hero Conference in Australia – he was a very famous Hero, he was asked to travel a lot because of it but he only went to the very important ones.

She had been in the living room waiting when the elevator door of their penthouse opened and she watched as he took off his shoes before walking further into the apartment, pulling his carry-on luggage. He was wearing a suit, loosing the knot of his tie and then passed a hand through his red and white hair.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw her there. Shoto smiled – he hadn't seen her in a week – but then, frowned.

The brunette stepped closer to him, put her arms around his shoulders and gave him a very long and deep kiss, he let go of the bag's handle and put his own arms around her waist, and when she pulled away he seemed a little dazed and for a second there he followed her, making Momo giggle.

"Hi." She whispered, giving him another peck on the lips.

"Hello." He said, frown returning. "I thought you were on rounds today."

Momo nodded, her long black hair moving slightly with the action. "I was, but then something happened and I couldn't be."

He was worried at the moment the words came out of her mouth. "What happened?" He took a look over her and she was wearing something like a crochet blue dress with long sleeves that reached mid-thighs and didn't seem hurt.

She was smiling and his heart eased a little with it. "What happened?" He repeated the question, softer that time.

Her eyes started to water when her smile brightened up even more. "I am _very_ positive nature has taken its course."

Shoto's frown returned for a second before he remembered their conversation and his eyes widened, his body tensed for a second. "Are you sure?"

The brunette chuckled. "As sure I can be with _three_ positive pregnancy tests."

It took him a moment to process the words, but when he did, he smiled, that beautiful smile he reserved for her only, and pulled her for another kiss, his fingers between the long strands of hair.

"You are pregnant." He stated, smiling.

"I am." She breathed out still smiling but a moment later, her smile disappeared. "Can… can we please wait to tell everyone?" She sounded uncertain. "The first time we didn't know and it turned out the way it did, now I am just afraid something's gonna happen again."

Shoto nodded. "No one knows until we want to tell them, but nothing is going to happen." She kissed his lips. "You do need to go to a doctor, though, and you need to tell your boss."

"First thing in the morning." She told him. "She will understand and help cover for me until we are ready." Momo caressed the back of his head, feeling the softness of his hair and wondering if their baby would have such exotic hair combination. "And I already found a doctor for next week. Apparently, she is the best in town and didn't have any spots open for months until the secretary heard my name." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Being a _Yaoyorozu_ had it's perks, but being a _Todoroki _has even more."

He shrugged. "If it gets you the best doctor, I don't care, use the name away." He looked down then, between them and put a hand over her slightly, almost unnoticeable, dilated stomach. "We are going to be parents."

"We are going to be parents." She reassured him with a smile.

**Month 3**

"Thank you for having us with such short notice." Shoto bowed his head.

"One doesn't simply turn down a Todoroki." The doctor, Sakamoto Erika, said after shaking the couple's hand and they were all seated the week after they found out about the pregnancy. She was a middle-aged woman, dark eyes were sharp, her long hair had some streaks of grey and she wore glasses. "Your father was number 2 Hero for a long time, son, but just because he was number 2, didn't mean he wasn't a good Hero. Saved my life once too."

"I'm glad." Momo smiled.

"Now, let's hear it." She crossed her arms over her white coat.

Momo looked at Shoto for support and reached for his hand before she started to tell the doctor about what had happened to her months before, the loss of her first pregnancy, the removal of her ovary and how she found out a week before about her pregnancy.

"I see. Hero business can be a nasty; I am sorry this happened to you while saving the lives of others." The older woman nodded and put her elbows on the table between them. "Well, you two certainly were lucky to have done this without medical help. Many women already have problems to conceive with both ovaries working, getting pregnant with just one can be harder but I am glad you did it." The doctor seemed to think for a second. "Well, since you said your periods have been sporadic since your miscarriage, we will need to determinate the fetus' age with an ultrasound. Come with me."

The young couple went to an adjacent room where there was a technician there already, setting everything up. "Mrs. Todoroki, you can lie down on the chair." The doctor said. "Mr. Todoroki, I've had many fathers in this room to faint with the sight of their babies. Are you one of them?" She asked, only half-joking while putting a pair of gloves and Momo could see why, Shoto was very pale so when she lied down, she offered him her hand and she could feet how cold it was once she took it, but she was used to it.

"No."

"Alright, then, Hero-Man, let's see your baby." The doctor pulled Momo's sweater's up – she had been wearing a lot of them to hide her bump – and asked her to unbutton her jeans while she grabbed the gel. "This is gonna be a little cold, but I assume you don't mind that since he left you in this predicament, huh?" She winked and while Momo laughed at the older woman's joke, Shoto's face finally had some color back with the embarrassment. They did… have some hot and cold play in bed but it was hardly of _anyone's_ concern. She squirted some gel on Momo's stomach and the younger woman didn't even flinch. The doctor put the gel away and grabbed the little machine that would help them see their child. "Let's see this little bugger."

The doctor started to move the device all over Momo's stomach, muttering to herself and paying attention to the screen. Momo squeezed Shoto's hands and she had her eyes on the screen too even though she couldn't make much of it but blurry yellow and she didn't have the same view – she wondered if Shoto had a better view than she did.

"By the fetus' size, I would say you are mid first-trimester already. I say you are 11 weeks along." She told the couple. "I can't see any physical malformations. The fetus is right on schedule." Momo's eyes watered and she looked up to her husband, who was sighing in relief and pulled their joined hands to kiss hers. "And you two are lucky because at this point I can do this." The doctor pressed a button and suddenly there was a fast rhythm of a heartbeat echoing through the room and the young couple's eyes widened. She turned the screen towards them and said: "Mom and Dad, meet your little one."

It was easy to identify its featured with the 3D ultrasound: the baby's head, its tiny body, legs and arms but the doctor pointed at them the same to make everything clear and by the end of it, Momo was crying happy tears.

It was suddenly real, more real than she could expect. If she were honest, if that were anyone else's ultrasound she would've found the 'blob' just a little exciting, but knowing it was hers and Shoto's baby? _That_ was the cutest fetus in the world, as kind of blobby as it was.

"I will give you two a minute." The doctor smiled at them. "I assume you will want a couple of pictures and an USB driver to go with?" Momo just nodded. "Alright, I'll tell my assistant so you can have in in your way out and I'll be in my office so we can discuss your job as a Hero, quirk usage and pre-natal vitamins."

She took off the device from Momo's stomach and they no longer could hear its heartbeat, but the doctor had the image on the screen still.

Once she left after giving Momo enough paper towels to clean herself, the brunette finally looked to her husband, who had grasped her hand tightly and had his eyes wide, looking at the screen. It worried her for a moment.

"Shoto-kun?" She asked, slowly and he finally blinked away and look at her.

"That was…" He tried. "We heard… _look_!" He pointed to the screen, making no sense at all so she finished drying her tears, waiting for him to gather his thoughts and then swiping her stomach clean from the gel. "We are going to be _parents_." He finally said a complete sentence and she looked up to him and smiled.

"The great Todoroki Shoto, _the_ Shoto, becomes speechless with a baby's ultrasound, huh? Don't let your enemies know." She chuckled. "Momo buttoned her jeans and lowered her sweater. "Come on, let's go talk to the doctor." Still pretty numb, Shoto accepted Momo's hand when she offered it to him and both went back to the Doctor's office.

**#**

Todoroki Rei liked Momo from the moment his son had introduced her. Momo remembered she felt bad and pity for the older woman, but at least she seemed at peace at the hospital and now, living in a community instead if a hospital room, she had a kitchenette to live and her children were more than happy to pay for her new home. There were nurses and doctors making rounds all the time, plus times the residents gathered for activities.

She was gardening in front of her house when Momo and Shouto arrived and she smiled at them, her straw hat shadowing her face and she immediately took off her dirty gloves. She was much more active in the past few years.

"Hello." She said, her voice as sweet as always and recently she had cut her hair.

Shoto stepped in closer first, giving her a hug – he was so much taller than she was, now. "Hello, mother. How have you been?"

"Well, son." She put a hand on his cheek and as always, her eyes saddened when she saw his scar, but her therapy kicked in and she pushed the thought away then she turned her grey eyes at Momo. "My dear."

The older woman let go of her son and walked in Momo's direction and gave her a tight hug. "Hello, Rei-sama."

"You look just as beautiful as the first time we met." Rei told her and then pointed to a table and chairs she had outside, on her garden. "Please, sit down. Nowadays I need to have something for my children, one comes here every other day so I always have some lemonade ready."

Rei led Momo to her seat and when Shoto tried to serve them, his mother swatted his hand away gently. "You are my visitors, let me be the hostess." He was going to argue, but she interrupted him with a soft "My therapist told me I should socialize more and this makes me feel more in control of the situation." Without saying another word, Shoto nodded and sat next to Momo

Once everyone had a cup of lemonade in front of them, Rei told them about how she was doing in therapy and even though she wasn't healed, she felt much better and much more in control of herself. She really liked the community she lived.

"Mother." Shoto said after listening to her speak for a while and Momo could see he was very happy of his mother's improvement. "We came here to see you, but also to show you something." Rei frowned in confusion when Momo reached for her purse and took a picture, handing it to her. "You are going to be a grandmother. Again, that is." Fuyumi had a four-year-old son.

Momo pulled the chair closer to her mother-in-law's. "I am 12 weeks now, this was last weeks'." She started to point everything the doctor had told them about – her memory was still amazing and Rei just caressed the picture, listening and nodding. Once she was done, Momo looked at her expectantly and Rei finally looked up from the picture and to Momo before pulling her to a hug.

"You'll be great parents, my dears." She whispered to Momo and her damn hormones made her eyes well up.

"Thank you."

Rei let go of her daughter-in-law and then turned to his son. She got up and so did he and he pulled him for a tight embrace. "I am so happy for you, my precious boy."

"I'm afraid, mother." He whispered, but Momo looked the other way, trying her best to give them privacy. "I don't want to be a bad father."

"You won't. _No._" She shook her hair, her white short hair moving with the action. "You learned form your father's mistakes, from_ mine_, and you won't make them with your child. He was right about one thing: you _will_ be better than him. Love that child and everything else will come with time."

"I didn't even held Reiji until he was a month old because I was afraid I would drop him." Shoto muttered to his mother and both women chuckled at that, remembering how terrified he had been from the small baby when his nephew had been born.

"You'll learn everything you have to as you go." His mother reassured him and looked over her shoulder, to his wife. "And don't worry, if I know Momo as well as I want to believe I do, she will be researching all she can and teaching you the best way of doing everything."

"Already started." Momo told her and both women laughed while Shoto showed a small smile.

**Month 4**

They told the rest of his family at a lunch at Fuyumi's home and Enji, had give them his congratulations and almost echoed Rei's words by saying they would be very good parents and Shoto would be a good father, like he wasn't.

There was still some tension between the Todorokis but they learned how to be civil to each other long enough. Fuyumi and Natsuo had been very happy with the news too, just like Momo's parents, who desperately wanted a grandchild to spoil rotten.

Their friends were just as happy when they finally let others know – even though a pregnancy could go wrong at any time, after the first trimester, it lowered the chances. Her girl friends had been already excited with throwing the Todoroki's a baby shower and they went absolutely insane when she told them her parents would like to pay for it and they could go crazy with it.

At 15 weeks there was no way Momo could hide anymore and while she was pregnant, she still got to work, just in a more administrative manner, which she loved too, honestly. Momo had a knack for organizing Heroes' schedules the way they asked for that Shoto had told her she would be missed at that capacity once she returned to her Heroic activities once the baby was born.

One night, though, just before they went to bed, Momo had been very uncomfortable and Shoto could tell by the way she started to look for something in the kitchen and huffing, stressed when she didn't find it.

"Shoto, have you seen the strawberries? I could swear I bought two boxes yesterday."

He frowned. "You ate one last night before bed and another today afternoon as a snack."

His words made her stop and slowly turn around. She was only wearing her underwear and one of button-up shirts (she was due to go maternity clothes shopping any day her friends were free), her long hair was loose and she would've looked the most adorable woman in the world if it weren't for the look of utter rage on her face. Even Todoroki took a step back.

"Are you telling me…" She took a deep breath and her eyes started to gather tears. "Are you telling me we are out of strawberries?"

It took Shoto a second to answer: "Yes?" Her angry expression left her face as she started to sob, scaring _the hell _out of her husband. Shoto ran to her side, putting an arm around her. "Momo? Momo, don't do this, you are freaking me out." He tried to reason with her. "_Please don't cry_."

"H-how ca-an I no-ot cry whe-en we a-re ou-out of strawbe-berries?" She sobbed, crying harder. "And I-I want th-the _ju-juicy_ o-one-es, no-ot th-the shi-shitty ones I ma-ma-ke!"

"Your strawberries are not that shitty…" He tried, but she gave him a murderous look.

"They are awful." She told him with anger and then started to cry again. "Why did I eat them all? The ba-ba-baby wan-wants strawb-b-berries."

"Okay, okay, look, I'm going to go out and find some strawberries-"

"_Juicy_ strawberries." She sobbed.

"-_juicy_ strawberries for you, alright?" He told her and she nodded while he redirected her to the couch. "Just wait here and I'll be back soon. Call me if you want anything else, okay?" She nodded and Shoto gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving the house.

He returned half an hour later, three boxes of strawberries in hand (just in case) and had to hold his wife while she ate the contents of one of them while crying because he was the best husband in the world.

Pregnancy hormones were _crazy_.

But pregnancy hormones were also what made her push him down onto their bed, climb on top on him, eyes so dark and full of desire later that night before they went to sleep.

Pregnancy hormones were crazy, but sometimes they _worked in his favor_.

**#**

The first time it happened, Momo was working on her desk at her agency. She needed to make the schedule for the next weeks' assignments, rounds and zones to patrol when she felt something weird in her stomach. Some type of weird fluttering, strange, foreign.

She stopped typing and a hand went immediately to her stomach and worry gripped her heart, remembering the doctors telling her how sorry she was about her loss. Her eyes widened, heart beating faster as she felt it again. She never felt anything like that before. What…?

"Todoroki-sama?" A secretary who worked a few desks away from Momo asked. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I don't-" She took a deep breath to calm herself. "I don't know. Something's happening. Maybe something's wrong."

The woman, Akane, frowned and got closer to her. "I've had two children. Tell me what you are feeling and we can see if it's something that we should be worried about." Once Momo told her, Akane smiled and looked her at her with kindness. "There's nothing wrong, Todoroki-sama. You are just feeling your baby for the first time." Momo's look of surprise was probably comic because Akane laughed. "Enjoy it, after a while the little one will be jumping on your bladder and you won't feel as _magical_ anymore. Don't worry, okay?" Momo nodded and Akane went to her desk.

Momo took a few breaths to calm herself from the scare, drank some water from the bottle she kept in one of her drawers, grabbed her cellphone and went to the Agency's balcony to call her husband.

Todoroki had been away again, that time in Berlin for four days, he was due to return in three days. Three rings and he answered her videocall, he must've just woken up by the way she saw white sheets and then his sleepy face, but he was alert the moment his eyes focused on her. She had forgotten about the time difference, but by her math, it was already 7 am there so she didn't feel as bad. "_Momo? Is everything okay?_"

"Hi, Shoto-kun." She said, smiling. "Everything is okay, I just needed to tell you something amazing that just happened."

"_Oh?_" She saw him sigh in relief and fall back into the pillows. "_What happened?_" He passed a hand over his face and then through his hair, probably to help him wake up.

"I just felt the baby." She told him and he stopped the hand on his hair mid-action and opened his eyes before he sat down on the bed, half his naked chest in sight now.

"_What? When?_"

"Just now." Momo was clearly overjoyed. "I thought it was something bad because I never felt anything like that before, but a coworker told me what was happening."

Shoto finally smiled. "_What does it feel like?_"

Momo stopped to think for a second and angled her phone so he could see her hand on her bump. "Like a nervous twitch? Butterflies?" She tried her best to tell him but it was something very unique. She returned the focus of the phone to her face. "Maybe when it does it more times I'll be able to tell it better. I just wanted you to know, sorry if I woke you."

"_No, it's fine. I want to know everything that's happening, Momo. I don't care if you want to call me while I'm in mid-battle to ask me to get you more strawberries._"

She laughed. "This week I am craving kiwis."

"_Why on earth that kid doesn't want something easy like chocolates or something? I can _actually_ get some here in Berlin and not be stopped._"

"Oh, that sounds nice." She frowned and looked down to her belly. "What was that, baby? You want your daddy to bring you back every bit of delicious chocolate he can find? Yes, I'll pass the message. Don't worry." She looked up to the phone where she saw her husband roll her eyes. "Did you get that, Shoto-kun?" She rose an eyebrow. "Your child is _very_ demanding."

"_Yes, my '_child_'_" he made que quote reference with his fingers "_wants German chocolate_." He shook his head. "_Tell it I will do it_."

Momo beamed and looked down again. "See, Baby? This is why we love daddy."

"_Because I'm your chocolate smuggler?_" He snorted.

"Yes. I need to go back to work, now. I love you."

"_I need to get ready too. I love you both_."

They smiled at each other for a moment and just before she finished the videocall, she added: "Baby said bring chocolate with strawberries and kiwis the most, thank you, we love you, bye." And she ended the call.

**Month 5**

"So, how is it _not_ using your quirk all the time?" Doctor Erika asked while Momo got ready for another ultrasound, that day they would find out the gender of their baby. "You know how much energy it takes from you and you need this energy, especially halfway through your pregnancy."

"It is hard." Momo admitted. "But I only use it if it's something small; if I need a pen or a I forget the car keys."

"She has been forgetting a lot." Todoroki added to the Doctor. "Last week she put her phone inside the refrigerator and was tearing the house down looking for it because she had it on silent mode."

The doctor chuckled. "That's not uncommon. You might also get a little dizzy, backaches, constipation."

"This baby better be _very_ cute. I already have backpain. My breasts are ridiculous." She looked down to them. "I've always had big breasts but they are getting bigger."

"It's all within normal parameters, my dear. And they'll get bigger when as we get close to the due date." Erika said and told Momo to lie down and did the same procedure as she did before, with the gel and then probing until she found the baby. The heartbeat echoed again through the walls and it was very soothing. After a few minutes, as always, the doctor gave a nod, as if to confirm her findings with herself. "Your baby is developing well, it is also, as far as I can see, very healthy and everything looks fine." Shoto squeezed Momo's hand and they looked at each other, happy. "Now, are we all sure we want to learn about the baby's gender?"

"We are Heroes, we get surprises _every day_." Momo told her.

"I think we'd rather be prepared for this one." Shoto agreed.

"Well, I am pleased to announce you two are going to have a…"

**#**

"This one." She put a onesie inside the cart, a couple of weeks later. "This one is so cute. Definitely buying." She put it in the cart. "Shoto-kun! Look!" She laughed as she showed a miniature onesie of her husband's hero costume. "This baby is coming out of the hospital wearing _this_." She found the smaller size she could and a bigger one so she could dress their baby when it got older. "This is too much fun."

"Momo, we are going to get so much stuff from your parents, my family and our friends already." He sighed, tired of walking around the baby store. It was fun at the beginning but Momo wanted to buy everything they saw. "Fuyumi said that for the first weeks before we know it, half of the clothes won't fit anymore."

"Then a very nice charity will receive a very good amount of newborn clothes. This is not just for us, we will share it when it doesn't fit the baby anymore." She kissed his shoulders. "See this as an opportunity to make our baby look the cutest and then donate several almost never used clothes."

Shoto sighed again. "You have an answer for everything."

"Need to, you are too smart."

He snorted. "Apparently, you are smarter."

"Do you see anything you want to buy?" She asked, looking around and she saw his gaze fall into an item and she started to laugh. "No. Absolutely not. Your father will turn the hospital into ashes if he sees the baby wearing that."

The item Shoto was eyeing was an All Might onesie which was indeed very cute and even though the hero had passed away a few years before, his story lived on and people still remembered him. Always would.

"Just one time."

"I want your father to love our child, please." She chuckled. "He is a good grandfather to Reiji and he will be a good one for this one as well." Momo put a hand on her bump. "If he steps over any line with my baby-"

"_Our _baby."

"-sure, _our_ baby, there's no fire in the world that can save him of the hell I'll bring to his life." Momo wasn't usually that aggressive, but just the thought of someone doing to her baby what Todoroki Eiji had done to his children, made her feel like a Mama Bear and she would lash out at anyone who tried to harm her child.

"Alright, calm down." Shoto put a hand on her lower back and an arm around her shoulder. "You are start to breathe funny and your skin is start to glow as if you are about to use your quirk." He said with calm – he didn't want to scare her. "No one will touch our baby, I guarantee. We won't buy the stupid onesie, alright?"

"I hate what he did to you." She whispered. "What your family went through, all of your scars and no, I don't mean only that one." Momo pointed to the scar on his face. "I want our child to grow up to be whatever, to be happy."

"Me too. We will make sure it happens, okay?" Momo nodded. "Now let's go buy all these onesies you chose and get the hell out of here. We still need to go talk to the interior designer you hired to plan the nursery."

**Month 6**

The first time Shoto felt their baby kick, he was palming the length of his wife's stomach in wonder while Momo looked very amused.

"You are so tiny, but look at this." He told her.

"I was just a few centimeters shorter than you in school. My height is very common."

He hummed in agreement. "But look at that. He put his hand on her stomach again. Just a few months ago, you had this tiny bump and now…"

"I will tell you a secret." Momo whispered to him. "I'm growing _a baby_ in there."

"Ha ha, you are very funny." Shoto rolled his eyes. "Yo-" He stopped midsentence and his eyes widened when he felt a small flutter under his palm, Momo was sure, because she was feeling the baby kick that same spot. "Momo?"

"Hm?"

"I think…." He gulped. "I think the baby just… I think I felt the baby."

She smiled. "I think you did too. I felt a kick right where you hand is."

"Oh." He breathes in wonder. "I… felt the kick. I _actually_ did feel it!" He was so excited it was cute – he was rarely as excited as that. "You are very strong already, aren't you?" He asked.

"Of course." Momo shrugged. "Look who the father is."

"As if the mother has nothing to do with it, huh?" Ha glanced at her and his attention returned to her belly when he felt another movement. "Oh, another!"

"Now do you understand why I move around the bed so much during the night?" Momo asked him. "Your child keeps doing that all night long and rests during the day, when I can't rest because I'm at work."

"I feel this baby will me only 'mine' when it does something wrong?"

"Yes."

"Just checking." He chuckled and he noticed her move her feet to get the muscles of her lower leg and as much fun as it was to feel their baby kick, he had a daily duty to his wife. He reached for the bottle of lotion and started to massage her feet and lower leg, making her sigh in relief.

"Oh, I love you."

He smirked. "I am starting to think you started to love me more after I got you pregnant."

"If you keep doing things like that when I'm in pain, then yes." She played along and both chuckled.

**Month 7**

They were walking down the street, Momo with a large ice-cream in her hands, and Shoto had his arm around her so people wouldn't bump into her by accident. She was way too pregnant and some people didn't care and pushed them out of the way.

"Why are you so good at everything you do?" Momo asked, feeding him a spoonful of ice cream. "The teacher of the Newborn Course said your swaddling was good for a first timer!"

"I'm good with my hands." He shrugged.

"And you looked adorable holding that doll." She chuckled but it didn't bother him.

"Well, with Reiji I could wait one month to hold him, with ours, I intend to hold it from the moment I am allowed so I need to learn how."

"You are so practical."

"And so are you. I saw when you held Reiji for the first time, eagerly listening to everything Fuyumi had to sa-"

He couldn't finish the sentence because, just a few stores in front of them, there was an explosion. Her first instinct was to turn and cover her stomach with her hands, ice cream falling to the floor, while Shoto's instinct was to put himself between them and danger, so he covered her body with his.

A few seconds later, another explosion, then another, another and finally, the one they were right in front of.

Momo remembers being thrown to the middle of the street, rolling, sharp glass hitting her, hurting her, her eardrums felt as if they were pierced. She could hear screaming, panic. Her face on the cold concrete of the road felt foreign to her but she tried her best to move. She couldn't stay still, people would step on her, and her baby…. Oh, god, her baby.

Body aching all over, Momo managed to sit, mind still a bit unfocused and she could see people running – thankfully the cars were not passing at the moment. She looked down to herself and saw there were pieces of glass in her legs a large one in her right arm and she bet her face must've been a sight too. Even with the pain in her arm, she poked her stomach – like she learned to do when she thought the baby was being too quiet and felt utter relief when she felt a kick. She did need a hospital, though.

Where was Shoto? She finally start to look around and saw him a few meters away, already on his feet and looking around the mess of people, his eyes were wide and she could see how afraid he was.

"Sh-" She tried, but nothing came out at first. "Shoto." She called him weakly and he didn't hear it. Momo took a deep breath and yelled the loudest she could: "_Shoto!_"

He finally turned her way and ran in her direction, pushing people away, he didn't care, he needed to get to them. "Momo." He looked at her injuries and asked. "Can you get up?"

"I think so." She nodded and Todoroki helped her. Everything hurt, but she could stand, at least.

"Besides this glass," he pointed to the large glass on her arm "are you hurt anywhere else?" She shook her head. "How about the baby?" He asked, fear clear in his voice.

"I felt the baby move a moment ago and I'm not in pain, well, no considerable pain in that area."

"Alright, I haven't seen a Hero around here yet and I need to go." He told her. "There's a Hospital a few blocks away from here, go there and we'll meet. You need to get checked out."

"I feel fine. I could help as support-" Since she had become pregnant she hadn't seen an attack up-close and her hero instincts were kicking in.

"No." His voice was stern. "I've got it."

"I am a Hero too. I was trained to save people-"

"And right now I'm am asking you to be completely selfish and _run_. You are the most selfless person I know but it's not just _you_ anymore and I can't fight while I am terrified you are here, do you understand me?" He told her, voice a little desperate and the few times she had heard it, he knew he was terrified. "If you want to be a Hero, he one for _her_." He put a hand over her stomach and their little girl kicked. "_Be _her_ Hero and save her_."

He was right, she knew he was right. Their daughter came before anything else so, with regret, she pulled him for a deep kiss and whispered: "Come back to us."

She let go of him and saw him turn and run towards the ruckus while she ran to the opposite side, hoping she was right and her baby was alright.

**#**

"The two of you certainly have a little fighter in there." The E.R. obstetrician told the young couple while she was doing an ultrasound. "As far as I can tell, nothing is ruptured or is out of place and so far, no vaginal bleeding, which is good."

Momo and Shoto both breathed in relief – he had arrived rather quickly – he had taken down to villains already when the team that was sent to take care of the villains, surprisingly had Deku in it and as soon as Todoroki explained Momo was hurt, the green-haired man told him to go, that they got it and his family came first and for the first time in years, Todoroki Shoto actually ran away from a fight.

"Since your injuries have been looked at and all seems in order, I will discharge you and prescribe something for muscle pain and that nasty cut on your arm, a mild sleeping pill so you can relax tonight and at least a week of bedrest." The doctor said and he started to write a prescription. "You should go to your regular OBGYN to have a check-up just in case." He gave the paper to Momo. "If you have _any_ bleeding, come to a hospital immediately, but so far, your daughter is safe."

"Thank you." Momo said before he left and she looked to where Shoto was seated, next to her bed. "Did you hear, that, Shoto-kun? She is fine."

He looked at her, his turquoise and grey eyes staring at her with so much pain. "When the explosions started, I tried to protect you but the store we were standing in front of exploded as well and everything was chaos, I couldn't find you, I couldn't see you. For those terrifying moments I thought I had lost the two of you." He put a hand over Momo's stomach. "I can't lose you, Momo. Or her. I wouldn't be able to take it."

"Shh, come here." She opened her arms and he rested a part of his body next to her and she kissed the top of his head. "We are fine. Both of us. You didn't lose us and you won't, do you understand me?" He nodded. "Good. Now let's get my clothes back, get this medicine and go home. We both need a week of bedrest."

**Month 8**

"This place is filthy." Momo said, looking around the apartment and Shoto put his tablet away to look around the living room and the place was pretty spotless. "We are bringing a child to this house in a few weeks and look at the mess."

Shoto had learned months before to not argue. "Let's get a crew here to clean everything."

"They won't get everything done right." She shook her head. "I'll do it."

…and sometimes he _had_ to argue, like when his eight-month pregnant wife decided she would clean the entire house on her own.

"Momo, remember what the doctor said after the attack: we were lucky, you can't overdue and cleaning the apartment _is _overdoing because we have a large apartment. You are not even going to the office anymore." He tried to reason with her.

"But look around…"

"I am looking around and the place is clean, the baby's room is clean. Her clothes are clean, the bag for when we go to the hospital… everything is clean."

"But…"

"You are nesting." He told her. "I read that when mother's feel their babies are coming, they start to try and prepare themselves like this."

She put her hand over her large stomach. "So you think she's coming soon?"

"Maybe."

She groaned as she sat on the couch next to him. "Everything hurts, I go pee all the time, I can't sleep well because she never stoprs, I walk like a duck and my hair looks awful. Perhaps it is time to evict this little lady." She poked her belly and received a kick as answer.

He had an idea. It would at least give her something to do while waiting. "How about we put some of the baby's clothes in the washing machine one more time. Just in case."

"Perhaps." She thinks for a bit and the nods. "Alright, it's better if we are ready, right? And we should clean some of the toys too."

"Of course." He agreed and reminded himself he needed to speak to the housekeeper to keep an eye on her while he was away, Momo was too determined sometimes.

**Month 9 (Barely)**

"_Where were you?"_ Momo all but snarled when Shoto finally arrived at the hospital, a bloody gash on his forehead, but she was in so much pain and so scared she'd have to do it on her own, that she didn't pay much attention to it. A nurse helped him with a gown.

"I'm so sorry. Villain, battle, we won but my phone broke. I got the message and ran straight here. Besides, she's early!" He went to stand by her side, kissed the top of her head and let her grab his hand and winced in pain when he squeezed a little too tight but he knew whatever pain he was feeling, it was nothing compared to what she was going through.

Doctor Erika came inside the room, already with a gown and a nurse helped her put the gloves. "Oh, Mr. Todoroki, we were afraid you wouldn't have been able to attend the party." She said as she sat on a stool placed between Momo's spread legs.

"I'm here."

"Good, because it's time to push."

"Oh fuck, I hate this." Momo groaned, the pain hitting once again and she pushed, as instructed. Shoto was beside her, holding her hand.

Gosh, she hated him at that moment. She loved him, _always_ would love him, but fuck, she hated him so much. She hated _everyone_ at the moment.

"Just a few more pushes, Momo." The doctor said after a while, she was doing her job but Momo wanted to claw that stupid mask off her face and just tell her to change places with her if it was 'just' a few more pushes.

"You can do it, Momo." Shoto whispered in her ear and she was about to tell him to fuck off when another contraction hit her and she pushed with all her being.

"The head is out, Momo. With the next contraction, you need to push the hardest and we'll get this little troublemaker out." Erika told her and Momo nodded, breathing hard, waiting for the pain and when it came, she groaned loudly as she pushed and pushed and pushed until she felt the so awaited relief.

Everything hurt and she fell limp on the bed but then every single instinct in her body lit up when she heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

A loud wail of a newborn echoed through the room and Momo looked between her legs where the doctor was showing a baby covered in white goo and screaming bloody murder.

It was her baby.

Her daughter had been born.

"A perfect little girl with a hell of a couple of lungs." Erika announced, smiling under the mask.

Momo didn't even think, but her arms outstretched towards her, she needs her baby in her arms. Her eyes watered when the nurse put a towel around the baby and gave her to Momo.

She started to sob and she barely heard the doctor asking if Shoto wanted to cut the cord, which, with a bit of maneuver, he did.

"She's perfect." Momo heard Shoto whisper in her ear, his arms around both of his girls but all Momo could to was cry and nod. She was perfect, she was amazing, she was their world now. "Thank you." He kissed her temple. "_Thank you so much_." Momo just couldn't take her eyes from her daughter otherwise she would see a couple of tears rolling down his cheeks. "I love you."

Momo nodded and cried harder. She loved him too, especially since he had given her the baby in her arms, the _perfect_ mix between them.

"I need to clean and examine her, Mrs. Todoroki." The nurse said and Momo pulled the baby even closer to her chest – she didn't want her out of her sight, the pain of their first loss coming back and hitting her hard. The woman didn't seem to take offence at that, instead, suggesting: "How about Mr. Todoroki follows me while you and the doctor finish up here? He will be with her all the time"

Finally looking away from their daughter, Momo looked over her shoulder to her husband, who nodded. "I'll be with her every second, I promise, okay?" Momo nodded and gave the baby to the nurse, already feeling her arms too empty and Shoto came from behind her, fluffing pillows so she could feel more comfortable. "I will see you in a few minutes, okay?" Shoto asked before he kissed her lips and followed the nurse with the baby.

**#**

Momo woke up and heard soft whispers and when she opened her eyes, she saw her husband holding their daughter.

"…always protect you. I don't care how old you are, I will always protect you."

"How about we teach her how she can protect herself?" Momo asked and Shoto looked up from his chair and gave her the most amazing smile.

"Of course. She's your daughter, I would expect nothing else." He got up carefully and gave the little girl to her mother. "She's starting to fuss, I think she's hungry."

Earlier, before she fell asleep, a nurse had stop by and taught her how to breastfeed and Momo moved her gown with Shoto's help and the little girl latched on and started to make the cutest sounds, making both her parents feel even more I love with her.

"I didn't know I could love someone so much." Momo whispered.

"Me neither." He kissed her temple and they kept staring at her for a bit. "She opened her eyes for a bit. "They are like mine, as far as I can see."

"It just makes her more special." The baby had a bunch of dark red hair and just a small strand of white she would probably be able to hide with the right hairstyle. "I thought of a name for her."

"Yeah?"

"Niji." Momo kissed their daughter's head. "It means rainbow and I read somewhere after we lose one baby and then another one comes later on, it's called a rainbow baby. It's supposed to give people hope."

"I like it." He touched the baby's chubby cheek. "I guess it's settled, then.

"Welcome to the world, Todoroki Niji." Momo said and looked up to her husband, who have her a kiss.

**#**

**AN:** Yay! Niji's here! I hope it was a good and entertaining story, guys! Sorry about the size of it HAHAHA

04/02/2019 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
